Casamento indesejado
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [TERMINADA]Dias de azar e bebidas, algo que pode mudar a vida de alguém. Mas desta vez teve consequências catastróficas. Um casamento indesejado. Maldita bebida. Maldito casamento entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley!
1. Chapter 1

**Fic por Rute Riddle  
****Romance/Humor**

_**Casamento indesejado**_

**Sinopse: **Dias de azar e bebidas, algo que pode mudar a vida de alguém. Mas desta vez teve consequências catastróficas. Um casamento indesejado. Maldita bebida. Maldito casamento entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley!

_**Capitulo um  
**__**O pior dia**_

Maldito dia. Não havia maneira de classificar aquele dia sem ser assim. Maldito. Não devia de se ter levantado da cama tão pouco. Se ela soubesse que aquele dia seria tão mau ela não se tinha levantado para ir trabalhar para aquela maldita empresa.  
Suspirou. Primeiro atrasara-se por causa de um acidente de automóvel que acontecera mesmo à seu frente. Depois perdera um contracto, sem saber como. Para piorar foi chamada ao escritório do chefe que lhe deu uma reprimenda de todo o tamanho. E para piorar tudo isso, seu carro não pegava agora que queria ir para casa.  
Bateu com o pé na roda dianteira do carro e tentou controlar-se em seguida, mas sem sucesso. Fechou o carro à chave e em seguida aparatou em casa.  
Deixou-se cair no sofá e olhou para o relógio de pulso. Hora de jantar. Mas ela não tinha fome, muito pelo contrário, sentia o estômago embrulhado, e vontade de vomitar o que não tinha no estômago.

Não sabia como é que aquele dia podia piorar. Mas mal pensou nisso ouviu a campainha tocar estridentemente, o que a fez revirar os olhos e olhar fixamente para a porta, irritada. Levantou-se a assim que abriu a porta suspirou inconformada.

"-Olá." – Disse o moreno olhando para ela.  
"-O que queres daqui?" – perguntou sem o convidar a entrar.  
"-Será que podemos conversar?"  
"-Claro. Diz."  
"-Não me vais convidar a entrar?" – perguntou ele.

Ginny olhou de alto abaixo para o homem e em seguida sorriu dizendo:

"-Não. Queres falar, fala de uma vez, daí."  
"-É sobre nós."  
"-Nós. Não há nós Potter. Nunca devia de ter havido. Existe Potter e Chang, não Potter e Weasley. Por isso vai embora."  
"-Mas Ginny…."  
"-Tu escolheste-a, e eu não vou ser a amante, eu não sou assim. Vai embora. Desaparece da minha frente, meu dia foi mau o suficiente."  
"-Sabes que te vais arrepender não sabes?"  
"-Não vou, podes ter a certeza. Eu não gosto de ti Harry, não mais. Tenta entender, não és tão especial assim. Agora vai ter com a tua mulher, ok?"

Ele não lhe disse nada, apenas a olhou tristemente e em seguida aparatou. Céus! Precisava de uma bebida forte. Urgentemente, para esquecer aquele dia.  
Pegou na mala e no casaco e segundos depois saia de casa, com um destino fixo. O bar da baixa de Londres.

…..

Como podia um dia correr tão mal? Como? Ele não conseguia acreditar que tudo aquilo lhe tinha acontecido. Deixou-se cair para cima da cama e olhou para o tecto. Não se lembrava em toda a sua vida de ter tido um dia tão mau.  
Primeiro quando acordou viu que estava sozinho, sua _querida _companheira, desconhecida, sim desconhecida, porque ele nem sabia o nome dela, mal se lembrava da sua cara na verdade, havia desaparecido, e tinha levado todo o dinheiro que ele tinha lá em casa. Maldita mulher. Roubara-o.  
Depois quando chegou ao Ministério encontrara seu gabinete estranhamente mexido e reparou que lhe faltava um arquivo, arquivo esse que seu querido subordinado lhe roubara, o que fez perder uns galeões. O que o irritara.  
Para ser ainda pior, quando foi almoçar um menino de aproximadamente de 7 anos deixara cair o gelado, todo, em cima das suas calças.  
Quando voltava para casa um imbecil bateu no seu carro. E agora ele estava ali, sem ninguém, e sem vontade de se mexer.

Suspirou antes de ouvir um barulho de aparatação vindo da sala. Sentou-se na cama e passou com as mãos nos cabelos, vendo em seguida a porta do seu quarto ser aberta. Ergueu a sobrancelha, antes de ver Pansy à sua frente.

"-Seu idiota. Ontem fiquei à tua espera toda a noite e tu não apareceste. Onde estiveste?"  
"-Ocupado. Com uma mulher, que me roubou."  
"-Bem feito. Devias de ter ido ter comigo." – Disse ela sorrindo, caminhando até ele, e sentando-se nas pernas dele.  
"-Pansy, o que estás a fazer?"  
"-Estou a receber a minha recompensa por ontem não teres aparecido."  
"-Não estou com vontade." – Retrucou ele empurrando-a fazendo com que ela caísse no chão. – "Vai embora Parkinson."

A mulher olhou para ele irritada e em seguida aparatou. Draco suspirou novamente. Aquele estava mesmo a ser um dia infernal, e Malfoys não tinham dias infernais.  
Fechou os olhos antes de decidir sair de casa, e divertir-se. Tinha que se distrair daquele dia horrível.

E sabia como o fazia. Uma visita ao bar da baixa de Londres era tudo o que ele precisava.

….

Encontrava-se sentada numa mesa meia resguardada, com um copo de Whisky de fogo à frente. Levou a bebida à boca e sentiu a garganta aquecer no mesmo momento. Adorava aquela sensação, era tão boa.  
E ela merecia, depois do dia que tivera.

Entrou no bar sentindo em seguida o odor característico das inúmeras bebidas alcoólicas que ali estavam. Ele gostava daquele odor, mas gostava ainda mais do sabor das bebidas.  
Caminhou até ao balcão e em seguida apenas disse:  
"-O mesmo de sempre, mas desta vez em vez de ser um copo, quero uma garrafa."

O barman olhou para ele desconfiado, mas Draco limitou-se a lançar-lhe um olhar irritado, que fez com que o homem lhe desse a garrafa que pedira.  
Pegou na garrafa e em seguida olhou para a mesa que costumava utilizar. Ocupada.  
Era só o que lhe faltava, até aquilo lhe corria mal. Quer dizer, não tão mal assim, afinal a ruiva que estava lá sentada era bem…interessante.

Caminhou até ela e sentou-se ao seu lado, vendo em seguida o olhar castanho dela sobre si.  
Ginny olhou atentamente para o estranho que tinha acabado de se sentar à sua frente sem lhe pedir autorização e estudou-o. Era incrivelmente lindo. E familiar.

"-Oi! Não me lembro de te ter convidado a sentar." – Disse ela levando novamente o copo de bebida aos lábios, bebendo um gole generoso.  
"-Pensei que uma mulher tão bonita iria querer companhia."  
"-Pensaste mal, eu não quero companhia de ninguém."  
"-De certeza?" – perguntou ele piscando o olho fazendo a ruiva estreitar os olhos.  
"-Nós não nos conhecemos de algum lado?"  
"-Acho que não."  
"-Como te chamas."  
"-Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." – Respondeu sorrindo sarcasticamente.  
"-Bem me parecia que te conhecia. Andamos juntos em Hogwarts, não te lembras?"

Draco estreitou os olhos e estudou-a. Ruiva, olhos castanhos, algumas sardas no nariz, cabelo encaracolado, lábios vermelhos tentadores.  
Não! Não se lembrava dela.

"-Desculpa não me lembro de ti."  
"-Talvez uma bebida te refresque a memória. Quem sabe." – Sugeriu ela vendo em seguida Draco abrir a garrafa e encher ambos os copos com o rum forte que tinha pedido.

Bebeu o copo cheio rapidamente, assim como ela, e em seguida voltou a enchê-lo. Ela acompanhou-o e Draco apenas sorriu, perguntando:  
"-O que faz uma mulher tão bonita beber tanto?"  
"-Um dia péssimo." – Respondeu ela bebendo mais um gole de rum.

Começava a sentir a cabeça a andar à roda. O Rum era bem forte e ela já tinha bebido dois copos cheios, ia agora começar o terceiro.

"-Ainda não me disseste o teu nome!" – comentou ele acabando de beber seu terceiro copo de Rum.  
"-Ginevra. Ginevra Weasley." – Respondeu ela rindo por causo do efeito do álcool.  
"-Weasley! Ah sim, ruiva, Gryffindor. Sim lembrei. Tens razão, andamos juntos em Hogwarts." – Disse ele estupidamente.

Se estivesse no seu perfeito juízo ele tinha-se levantando e ido embora, mas não fez nada disso, manteve-se ali, sentado, bebendo.  
"-Mas diz-me lá….o teu dia foi assim tão mau?" – perguntou ele vendo que tinham acabado a garrafa de Rum completamente.  
"-Oh! Péssimo. E o teu?"  
"-Pior que péssimo." – Respondeu rindo, enquanto chamava o barmam.  
"-Sim?"  
"-Nós queremos…uma garrafa de champanhe. Temos um brinde o fazer." – Respondeu Draco sorrindo.

Ginny riu, sentindo-se incrivelmente feliz naquele momento. Minutos depois Draco abria a garrafa de champanhe e enchia os dois copos o melhor que conseguia.

"-Um brinde…." – Começou ela.  
"-Aos piores dia." – Completou ele rindo, antes de levar a bebida aos lábios e beber todo o champanhe do copo de uma só vez.

A ruiva fez o mesmo, emborcou o champanhe todo e depois deixou-se rir.

"-Isto até é divertido. Apetece-me cometer loucuras." – Disse rindo novamente, bebendo um bocado de champanhe pela garrafa.  
"-Loucuras parece-me bem. O que queres fazer?" – perguntou ele tirando a garrafa das mãos dela e bebendo em seguida.  
"-Algo que sempre quis fazer. Casar!" – respondeu fazendo com que ele risse e se levantasse.

Cambaleou um pouco, agarrando-se em seguida à mesa, puxando-a.  
Pegou na ruiva pelo braço, o que fazia com que ele se apoiasse e com que ela também tivesse apoio. Em seguida riu, começando a caminhar para fora do bar.  
Já era tarde. Bem tarde na verdade, mas isso pouco importava.

Draco caminhava puxando-a e minutos depois abria uma porta de madeira, fazendo-a ranger. Caminhou até ao balcão disse rindo:

"-Nós queremos casar."  
"-Nomes?"  
"-Draco Weasley e Ginevra Malfoy!" – respondeu ele.  
"-Não! É ao contrário." – Disse ela rindo. – "Ele é que é o Malfoy, não eu. Ainda. Acho!"

O homem olhou para eles e abanou a cabeça vendo que eles estavam completamente bêbados. Ambos.

"-Vocês têm a certeza que se querem casar?"  
"-Claro. Nós queremos. Nós amamo-nos completamente." – Respondeu Draco rindo em seguida.  
"-Bem, se é assim….assinem aqui se faz favor."

Draco pegou na caneta e tentou fixar o papel á sua frente. Em seguida escreveu Draco Malfoy de uma maneira muito estranha, mas servia.

"-Agora tu Weasley." – Disse ele entregando o papel à ruiva.  
Ela riu, assinando em seguida o papel.

"-Devo avisar que não há mais maneira de voltarem atrás."  
"-Mas nós queremos ficar juntos para sempre. Afinal este loiro é lindo. Quem não quer ficar com ele para sempre?"

O homem olhou para ambos e encolheu os ombros. Se eles queriam casar, que assim fosse. Levantou-se e em seguida disse para eles o seguirem.  
Draco tentou manter-se sério assim que se viu perante um altar um tanto ou quanto piroso. Mas enfim, era uma capela de casamento instantâneo, e se era o que ela queria de momento, era o que ele queria também.

"-Draco Malfoy aceita Ginevra Weasley como sua esposa?"  
"-Sim, é claro, se não aceitasse o que raio estava a fazer aqui com ela pendurada no meu braço?" – respondeu, fazendo-a rir.  
"-Muito bem. Ginevra Weasley, aceita Draco Malfoy como seu esposo?"  
"-Já disse lá fora que sim, afinal ele é lindo, e bom, e céus deve de ser óptimo na cama."  
"-Hum…pelo poder que me foi investido, eu declara-vos marido e mulher. Onde estão as alianças?"  
"-Alianças? Hum…nós não temos!" – respondeu Ginny rindo.

"-Esperem um pouco então." – Disse o homem virando-se a abrindo uma gaveta. – "Estamos habituados a casamentos em cima da hora, sem preparação. Aqui estão duas alianças, são mágicas, o tamanho adequasse ao dedo que a usa."  
"-Certo. Alianças postas." – Disse Draco rindo, enquanto punha a aliança no dedo dela.  
"-Agora. Pode beijar a noiva."

Draco olhou para a ruiva e em seguida apenas colou os lábios aos dela. Os lábios dela sabiam bem, era uma mistura de Rum com o sabor a morango, possivelmente do batom dela. Mas ele não se importou com isso, apenas queria beijá-la. Puxou-a pela cintura, tornando o beijo cada vez mais arrebatador.  
A ruiva sentia a cabeça andar a roda, e não era por causa do efeito da bebedeira, era por causa do beijo tão excitante e arrebatador que ele lhe dava.

Afastaram-se por causa da falta de ar e em seguida riram novamente.  
Draco continuou a rir e apenas a puxou para fora da capela e em seguida disse:

"-Casados de fresco. Agora és uma Malfoy."  
"-E tu um Weasley."  
"-Não. Tu uma Malfoy, eu um Malfoy. Ambos Malfoys." – Disse ele elevando o dedo e apontando para o nariz dela.  
"-Sim isso. Não importa." – Murmurou antes de o puxar e o beijar novamente.

Draco segurou-a pela cintura novamente e cambaleou para trás ficando encostado na parede e rindo contra os lábios dela.

"-Vamos para casa?" – perguntou ele rindo.  
"-Minha ou tua?"  
"-Acho que agora são ambas nossas." – Respondeu ele rindo.  
"-É. Vamos então. Para a tua."

Ele gargalhou e pegou na mão dela, puxando-a. Caminharam pela rua acima, cambaleando lado a lado e alguns minutos depois Draco tentava em vão abrir a porta do seu enorme apartamento.

"-Não acertas com o buraco?" – perguntou ela rindo.  
"-Hum. Eu às vezes sou assim. Meio falhado. Mas na cama acerto sempre. Garanto-te!" – Respondeu ele fazendo com que a ruiva beijasse os lábios dela, tornando a tarefa dele ainda mais difícil.

Draco encostou o corpo dela à porta, e por fim lá conseguiu abrir a porta, o que fez com que ambos caíssem no chão. Ela gargalhou, e Draco apenas se deixou cair para o lado dela, levantando-se em seguida. Puxou-a, levantando-a, e fechou a porta com o pé, voltando a beijar a ruiva em seguida, empurrando-a até à parede mais perto.  
Ela gemeu por causa da dor, mas logo em seguida riu, voltando a sentir os lábios dele nos seus.  
O beijo foi tornando-se cada vez mais arrebatador. A ruiva sentia ambas as mãos dele na sua cintura, segurando-a desajeitadamente, fazendo-a sorrir, ao mesmo tempo que ela sentia os lábios dele deslocarem-se para o seu pescoço.

Draco trincou-o com mais força que o esperado fazendo-a gemer roucamente. Ele estava a deixá-la cada vez mais desejosa. A ruiva segurou fortemente os cabelos dele, e Draco levantou-a, fazendo com que as pernas dela se enrolassem na sua cintura. Caminhou pelo corredor, tentando não tropeçar. Algum tempo depois ele deixava-se cair para cima da sua cama, ficando deitado em cima do corpo dela, o que a fez suspirar.  
O loiro elevou o corpo de modo a fixar os botões da camisa dela, e sem esperar mais um segundo arrancou-os por completo fazendo com que inúmeros voassem pelo quarto, e fazendo-a rir.

Em seguida ele fez o mesmo com o soutien dela, puxou-o, rasgando-o em dois.  
Ela suspirou ao sentir os lábios dele nos seus seios beijando-os e trincando-os levemente.  
Os lábios dele começaram a percorrer o ventre dela, assim como as mãos geladas, arrancando suspiros e gemidos da ruiva.

Abriu os botões da calças dela, puxando-as para baixo, fazendo-a rir. No segundo seguinte ele observou a mínima peça interior dela e rasgou-a em duas também. Ela abriu os olhos encarando-o, e puxou-o para cima pela gravata, sentindo os lábios dele nos seus, beijando-o.  
Suas mãos abriram os botões da camisa dela, mais rápido do que alguma vez ela imaginou abrir uma camisa. Em seguida ele ajudou-a a ver-se livre da camisa, sem nunca parar de a beijar. Atirou a camisa para o chão e levantou-se ficando ajoelhado em cima da dela desapertando as calças.

O olhar de Ginny seguia as mãos dele e ela apenas sorria.  
Quando ele tirou as calças e ruiva puxou-o pelo pulso deitando-o ao seu lado na cama, e passando em seguida com as pernas pela cintura dele, ficando assim sentada em cima dele.  
Draco gemeu, antes de sentir os lábios dela beijarem seus músculos bem definidos. Ela beijava e trincava, e acabava por passar a língua nos locais que tinha beijado, fazendo-o gemer baixo.

O corpo dela estava bem posicionado, e ela conseguia sentir bem o quanto ele estava excitado e ansioso. Sorriu, sentando-se na zona dos joelhos dele e viu que ele a olhou na expectativa. Ela apenas riu, antes de começar a puxar os boxers pertos dele para baixo. Segundos depois os boxers encontravam-se no chão e Draco puxava a ruiva para si, beijando-a.

Rodou na cama, voltando a ficar com o corpo por cima do dela.  
Ambos os corações batiam forte, e ambas as cabeças doíam por causa do efeito da bebida. Mas isso não importava. A dor era substituída pela excitação e pela ansiedade.

Draco beijou-a de uma maneira quase bruta, enquanto a puxava pelo quadril, de modo a encaixar-se de uma só vez nela. A ruiva gemeu contra os lábios dele, e ele apenas se começou a mover de uma maneira descompensada, rápida, prazerosa.  
Não sabiam se era efeito da bebida, se era loucura de momento, mas a verdade é que nunca nenhum deles tinha sentido tamanho prazer.

O prazer crescia em ambos os corpos a cada movimento rápido dele.  
A ruiva gemia sentindo o loiro mover-se sobre si cada vez mais rápido, os gemidos eram cada vez mais altos, assim como o movimento dele era cada vez mais rápido e forte. Ele começou a acompanhar os gemidos dela, e fechou os olhos quando ela passou com as pernas pela cintura dele e o puxou, juntando mais os corpos.  
Ambos se moviam rapidamente, sentindo os corações baterem como nunca tinham batido. Sentindo o prazer crescer a cada segundo, a cada movimento, a cada gemido alto.

Ginny sentiu o corpo começar a tremer, e apenas fechou os olhos, gemendo alto, como nunca se lembrava ter gemido. Draco sentiu o corpo dela arquear e ficar tenso em seguida, fazendo com que ele tremesse sobre ela enquanto gemia e continuava o movimento rápido.  
Mais dois segundos de movimento rápido e, ele próprio fechava os olhos e gemia descontroladamente, sendo seguido por um gemido rouco dela.

Deixou-se cair sobre ela, e ficou com a cabeça encostada ao ombro da ruiva, suspirando baixinho, enquanto tentava que sua respiração regularizasse.  
Ginny não se moveu, apenas suspirou fundo, soltando a cintura dele e pousando as mãos no lençol da cama, sentindo o coração dele bater contra o seu peito.

Alguns minutos depois ele deixou-se cair para o lado dela na cama, e fechou os olhos, aninhando-a no seu corpo desajeitadamente.

"-Dorme bem maridinho." – Murmurou ela rindo.  
"-Tu também, Sra. Malfoy."

Minutos depois ambos adormeciam, sem saberem realmente o que os esperava na manhã seguinte.

_Fim do capitulo 1_

**N/A: Uma nova fic….hum não muito grande, são só 3 capitulos, e eu apenas a escrevi porque me veio a ideia do nada….**

**Não é lá muito original mas a verdade é que eu espero que compense o ultimo capitulo da fic Lalala – A Historia que ficou horrível…..**

**COMENTEM! Por favor….a minha inspiração desapareceu e eu não tenho conseguido escrever nada….preciso de REVIEWS!**

**Espero que tenham gostado…..JINHOS!**

**FUI!**

**REVIEWS!**


	2. O dia seguinte

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**O dia seguinte**_

Acordou sentindo a cabeça latejar imenso. Tinha voltado a beber muito, ele tinha a certeza disso. Mas isso não era a única coisa que estava mal, ele sentia algo, ou melhor alguém aninhado a si.  
Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu em seguida a ruiva despida sobre o seu peito. Ergueu a sobrancelha e tentou lembrar-se de algo da noite passada, mas só se lembrava de se sentar na mesa dela, e começar a beber.  
Sorriu. Não precisava de se lembrar do que tinha acontecido depois, apenas precisava de se lembrar do que aconteceu naquela cama, e em relação a isso ele começava a ter uma certa lembrança. Tinha tido a melhor noite de sexo de toda a sua vida.

Elevou o braço na tentativa de olhar para o relógio mas o que o viu fez com que ele arregalasse os olhos. Tinha um anel no dedo anelar. Pior. Não era um anel qualquer. Era uma aliança.  
Sentiu a garganta secar, e a cabeça a andar à roda. Fechou os olhos tentando lembrar-se do que tinha acontecido.

Bar, Rum, champanhe. Capela, beijos, sexo.

Abriu os olhos e levantou-se rapidamente acordando a ruiva.

Ele tinha casado!

Ginny abriu os olhos e deparou-se com uma cama que não conhecia. Sentou-se rapidamente, sentindo a cabeça doer violentamente. Passado alguns segundos abriu os olhos e viu o loiro nu que estava sentado à sua frente.

"-Céus! O que é que eu fiz?" – perguntou-se a si mesma, apenas se lembrando do prazer intenso que tinha sentido com aquele loiro nu.  
"-O que fizeste?" – disse Draco gritando, arrependo-se em seguida por causa da dor da cabeça. – "A pergunta é; o que fizemos?"  
"-Sexo. Disso lembro-me."  
"-Antes do sexo, não te lembras?"

Ela fixou-o e abanou a cabeça. O homem suspirou e elevou a mão mostrando-lhe a aliança.

"-Oh não. És casado?"  
"-Sim."  
"-Hum….isto foi mesmo um erro gigantesco. Eu não posso acreditar…eu não…." – Calou-se de repente olhando para a sua própria mão vendo uma aliança igual à do loiro.

E foi então que se lembrou da bebedeira que apanhara, e da estupidez que fizera.

Ela estava casada!

Levantou-se da cama na mesma altura abanando a cabeça, sem se preocupar em estar completamente nua.

"-Não posso acreditar no que fizemos."  
"-Nem eu. Eu não acredito que estou casado. Com uma Weasley."  
"-E eu com um Malfoy."

Olharam um para o outro e em seguida disseram em conjunto:

"-Maldição."

Ginevra começou a andar de um lado para o outro do quarto o que fez Draco engolir em seco e entender que estava desejoso de a puxar de volta para a cama e voltar a fazer sexo com ela. Abanou a cabeça ligeiramente e em seguida disse:

"-Temos que pensar com calma. És capaz de parar quieta?"  
"-Não, estou nervosa demais para isso."  
"-Também estou nervoso. Mas pára quieta." – Disse ele levantando-se e pousando as mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo-a parar no mesmo momento.

Ginny olhou para a face dele e em seguida seu olhar percorreu o abdómen dele e foi baixando lentamente, corando ligeiramente e sorrindo.  
Draco reparou que o olhar dela estava parado num ponto estratégico e que ela sorria levemente. Engoliu em seco sentindo novamente a mesma necessidade de há minutos atrás. A necessidade de voltar a estar dentro dela.

"-Hum….já estou quieta. Podemos pensar agora." – Disse ela fazendo com que Draco voltasse a afastar os pensamentos sobre ela da sua mente.

Ginny forçou-se a olhar para a face dele, tentando não dar atenção ao formigueiro de ansiedade que crescia no seu baixo-ventre.

"-Vamos ter que arranjar maneira de acabar com este casamento."  
"-Sim, vamos. Não vamos?"  
"-Sim. Claro." – Respondeu ele.  
"-Como?"

Aquela pergunta fez com que o estômago de Draco desse uma volta. Como? Ele na verdade não queria saber como! Não queria acabar com aquele casamento. Não! Não podia estar a pensar isso.

Ginny esperava a resposta dele nervosamente, não queria que ele respondesse. Por alguma razão estupidamente estranha ela não queria que o casamento acabasse.

"-Então, não sei. Mas eu vou falar com os advogados da minha família. Eles devem de arranjar maneira. Afinal nós estávamos bêbados. Eu vou falar com eles agora mesmo. Não saias daqui. Ok?"  
"-Certo." – Respondeu ela sentando-se na cama em seguida.

Draco olhou para ela e viu a ruiva puxar o lençol de modo a tapar o seu corpo. Ele apenas suspirou e pegou num robe negro, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Agora que estava sozinha e sem o corpo de Draco Malfoy à vista, ela podia pensar com clareza.  
Casada! Ela sempre se quis casar era verdade, mas não com o Malfoy. Então ela realmente queria arranjar maneira de acabar com aquilo. Portanto estava feliz por o Malfoy estar a resolver isso.  
Sorriu. Sim, era isso. Estava feliz por isso.  
Fechou os olhos lembrando-se de tudo o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior, em especial do sexo com ele. Céus! Havia sido sem dúvida alguma o melhor da sua vida, e uma parte dela sentia uma necessidade enorme de repetir.  
Abanou a cabeça. Não! Aquele era o pensamento errado. Muito errado. Não queria repetir nada o sexo com o Malfoy. Nem se queria lembrar sequer.

Draco abaixou-se ao pé da lareira sentindo a cabeça andar a roda. Aquela ruiva na sua cama, parecia certo. Muito mesmo. Mas não podia estar a pensar uma coisa dessas, a ultima coisa que ele queria era casar. Em especial com uma Weasley. Não queria e pronto.

Chamou Blaise e quando o viu apenas disse:

"-Tens que acabar com o meu casamento."

Blaise Zabini olhou para o loiro chocado e em seguida perguntou:

"-Mas qual casamento? Tu não és casado!"  
"-Sou sim Zabini." – Respondeu ele elevando a mão e mostrando-lhe a aliança. – "Casei ontem. Com a Weasley. Estávamos bêbados. Tens que arranjar maneira de anular o casamento."  
"-Ok! Espera um minuto, preciso de assimilar isso. Melhor, preciso de perceber. Tu casaste com a Weasley? Aquela ruivinha pequena que andou connosco na escola?"  
"-Garanto-te que de pequena agora ela não te nada."  
"-Onde, ela está?"  
"-Na minha cama." – Respondeu Draco sorrindo.  
"-Vocês consumaram o casamento?"  
"-Oh sim, muito bem consumado garanto-te também." – Respondeu sorrindo levemente, voltando a relembrar o prazer que sentira com ela.  
"-Draco, eu não vou conseguir acabar com esse casamento."  
"-Como?" – perguntou não querendo acreditar nos seus ouvidos.  
"-Foi consumado. Não há volta a dar."  
"-Mas nós estávamos bêbados. E depois fui numa daquelas capelas de casamentos instantâneos."  
"-Hum….muito bêbados?"  
"-Zabini, eu casei. Acho que isso chega para te mostrar, o quão bêbado, eu estava."  
"-Certo. Eu vou ver se arranjo maneira. Mas tenho a certeza que não dá. Já te digo daqui a uma hora, pode ser?"  
"-Ok. Eu fico à espera."  
"-Ah … e Draco. Parabéns." – Murmurou o moreno antes de desaparecer da lareira.

O loiro ficou a olhar para a lareira durante alguns segundos assimilando tudo o que o amigo lhe tinha dito. Não havia maneira de acabar com aquele casamento. E por estranho que lhe parecesse ele até não achava isso mau de todo. Sorriu, antes de caminhar novamente para o quarto.

Ali estava ela, na sua cama, sentada, com o lençol a tapar-lhe o corpo.

"-Então?" – perguntou curiosa mal ele entrou no quarto.  
"-O Zabini diz que em princípio, não há maneira de anular o casamento visto ter sido consumado. Mas como nós estávamos muito bêbados ele vai ver se consegue. Volta a contactar-me daqui a uma hora."  
"-Certo." – Murmurou ela simplesmente.

Era estranho como aquilo não parecia estranho. Eles estavam casados, e eles era um Malfoy e uma Weasley. Mas parecia que isso não importava, parecia que havia algo que os deixava até felizes com o pensamento de o casamento não puder ser anulado. Talvez fosse a lembrança do sexo excitante e bom que haviam tido. Talvez fosse ainda efeito da bebida. Ou talvez fosse apenas certo, porque sim.

"-Bem, o que vamos fazer durante uma hora?" – indagou ela olhando para o loiro.

Draco sabia o que queria fazer com ela durante uma hora, na verdade, sabia o que queria fazer com ela durante aquele dia todo, e nos dias seguintes, todo o dia.  
Abanou a cabeça e em seguida encolheu os ombros abrindo o armário da roupa, retirando um outro roupão negro, atirando-o à ruiva.

"-Faz como se estivesses em tua casa." – Disse ele saindo do quarto em seguida.

Ginny sorriu cheirando o roupão e sentindo o cheiro dele. Sorriu mais uma vez antes de o vestir e sair também do quarto. Observou cada divisão daquele enorme apartamento, percebendo que era incrivelmente lindo.

"-Já não moras na Mansão?"  
"-O Ministérios tem-na em seu poder. E depois gosto deste apartamento, é espaçoso também."  
"-Sim, é verdade." – Disse ela entrando na cozinha e vendo Draco sentado na cadeira a ler o jornal. – "Queres tomar o pequeno-almoço?"  
"-Pode ser. Obrigado." – Respondeu olhando para ela.

O que se passava com eles os dois? Como é que um Malfoy e uma Weasley se podiam dar tão bem? Se podiam entender daquela forma? Não era lógico. O que estava a acontecer com ambos?

Draco viu a ruiva caminhar até ao fogão e seguiu com o olhar todos os movimentos vendo-a começar a aquecer o leite.  
Seu olhar prendeu-se no quadril dela, na maneira como ela o movia delicadamente. Suspirou, sentindo a já conhecida necessidade de fazer sexo com ela.

"-Queres o café com leite, ou sem leite?"  
"-Se não houver maneira de acabar com o casamento, como fazemos?"

A ruiva virou-se para ele e encarou-o atónica.

"-Não sei. Como faremos?"  
"-Também não sei."  
"-Mas não parece uma perspectiva má, parece?"  
"-Não. Parece estranha, mas não má." – Respondeu sinceramente levantando-se.

Ginny viu Draco aproximar-se e engoliu em seco sentindo as mãos dele a desapertar o roupão.  
Draco sorriu, vendo que ela não o impedira. Parecia que ela queria tanto como ele, e isso era realmente bom.

Acabou por tirar-lhe o roupão na totalidade, voltando a vislumbrar o corpo dela. Sorriu, passando com os braços pela cintura dela, elevando-a e sentando-a em seguida em cima da mesa. Ginny não disse nada, apenas esperou pelo próximo movimento dele, e fechou os olhos sentindo os lábios dele nos seus seios, fazendo-a suspirar. A ruiva sentia a língua dele percorrer seu corpo levemente, o que a fazia tremer de ansiedade.

Draco sorriu, sentindo as mãos dela na sua face, de modo a que ela o pudesse beijar arrebatadoramente. Enquanto os lábios deles se encontravam juntos naquele beijo estranhamente ansiado, as mãos dela desapertavam o roupão dele atirando-o para o chão em seguida. Draco fixou a ruiva e sorriu, antes de a empurrar, de modo a ela ficar deitada na mesa. Ginny riu, sentindo os lábios dele na zona do seu umbigo, e em seguida gemeu, ao sentir sem aviso, ele a puxá-la pelo quadril, fazendo com que o corpo dele se encaixasse no dela com uma certa brusquidão.  
Ficou assim, parado, sem se mover, deixando a ruiva a respirar fundo, e só passado alguns segundos é que ele se começou a mover. Lentamente, bastante lentamente, tão lento que ela preferia que ele não se movesse, pois assim era bem mais torturante.

Ele moveu-se, de modo a deitar seu corpo por cima do dela, o que a fez soltar um gemido profundo.  
Draco sorriu com os lábios juntos aos dela e em seguida começou a movimentar-se quase tão rápido como na noite antes. Sabia que ela iria gemer, alto, e por isso beijou-a. Os beijos eram arrebatadores, profundos, apaixonados.

O corpo dele imponha um ritmo acelerado, fazendo com que ambos gemessem ao ouvido um do outro.

Draco sentia-se tão bem que sentia seu corpo tremer de vez em quando de prazer, mas não podia parar, queria voltar a fazê-la gemer de prazer como na noite anterior.  
Olhou-a nos olhos e em seguida voltou a beijá-la, encaixando mais seu corpo no dela, e movendo-se rápido durante alguns segundos para depois ambos gemerem alto ao mesmo tempo e sentirem os corpos tremerem.

O loiro inspirou profundamente e, em seguida levantou-se, deixando-se cair para a cadeira, vendo a ruiva sentar-se na mesa e fixar seu olhar no dele.

"-Era capaz de fazer sexo contigo até não puder mais." – Disse ele, fazendo-a rir.  
"-Sério? Bem, nós estamos casados não é? Portanto é normal."

Ele riu, mas foi calado por um beijo dela e no segundo seguinte ela sentava-se no seu colo.

"-Então Draco? Já não podes mais?" – perguntou ela num murmúrio ao ouvido dela.  
"-Posso. Queres mais?"  
"-Claro que sim."

Ela beijou-o, sentindo em seguida as mãos dele no seu quadril, fazendo com que ela se movesse, de modo a sentir o corpo dele a encaixar-se no seu novamente.

….

Abriu a porta do quarto completamente vestida. Trazia a toalha nas mãos para limpar os cabelos molhados. Olhou em volta na sala não encontrando o loiro. Encolheu os ombros ouvindo em seguida um barulho de aparatação atrás de si, que a fez saltar de susto.  
Virou-se, deparando-se com um moreno bem giro. Conhecia-o de algum lado tinha a certeza, não se lembrava era de onde.

"-Tu és a Weasley certo? Ou melhor, a Sra. Malfoy?"  
"-Blaise Zabini." – Disse ela apercebendo-se de quem ele era. – "E sim, sou eu."  
"-Então Sra. Malfoy, onde está o seu marido?"  
"-Eu estou aqui Zabini." – Respondeu Draco saindo do escritório.

Olhou para o amigo que sorria e em seguida olhou para a ruiva que ainda limpava as pontas do cabelo.

"-Tenho uma noticia para vocês. Boa ou má, eu sinceramente já não sei." – Comentou ele olhando para o casal à sua frente.  
"-Diz logo o que é!"  
"-Arranjei uma maneira de acabar com este casamento. Como vocês estavam bêbados e foi numa dessas capelas idiotas que muitas vezes nem seguem as regras básicas do casamento, deu para o desfazer. Tive que mexer muitos cordelinhos e usar muitos contactos, mas consegui. Aqui estão os papéis." – Disse entregando uma pasta ao loiro. – "É só assinarem."

Draco atirou a pasta para cima do sofá o que fez Blaise sorrir levemente e dizer em seguida:

"-Tens que os assinar. E entregar-mos."  
"-Sim, eu entrego-tos. Mas agora podes ir. Eu quero falar umas coisas com a Weasley….a sós." – Disse fixando o amigo, vendo-o encolher os ombros em seguida e aparatar.

O loiro olhou para a ruiva que fixava a pasta e por isso perguntou:

"-Queres….ser a primeira a assinar?"

Ela olhou o homem à sua frente, atentamente. Não, ela queria assinar papel nenhum. Sabia que aquele casamento era uma loucura, mas por alguma razão estranha ela também sabia que aquela loucura era a mais certa que já fizera em toda a sua vida. Queria continuar com aquilo. Queria continuar a ser a Sra. Malfoy. Para sempre.

Era estranho sim, mas tão certo.

"-Eu…bem…."

Draco fixava-a, sentindo o coração bater forte no peito. Não queria que ela respondesse, não se queria afastar dela, não queria acabar o casamento. Só não percebia porque não. Como podia não querer afastá-la de si? Era uma Weasley! E estavam casados! Ele nunca se quisera casar, nunca! Então porque é que aquilo parecia tão incrivelmente certo.

Um barulho vindo da cozinha fez com que os olhares de ambos se afastassem, e com que Ginevra não respondesse à pergunta dele. Segundos depois Pansy Parkinson aparecia no meio do sala, o que fez Draco suspirar fundo.

"-Mas quem é esta?" – perguntou ela apontando para a ruiva que não disse nada, apenas a olhava.  
"-Não sabes que é feio apontar Parkinson?" – indagou Draco passando com o braço pela cintura da ruiva e puxando-a para o seu corpo. – "E esta é a minha mulher. Por isso se fazes favor, vai embora."  
"-Mulher?"  
"-Sim. Nós casamos. Não foi querida?"  
"-Foi sim querido." – Respondeu Ginny vendo a outra ficar incrivelmente pálida, tão pálida que por segundos a ruiva jurou que ela iria desmaiar.  
"-Então é assim, não é?" – disse Pansy minutos depois. – "Eu que sempre te apoiei, que sempre estivesse disponível para ti, sou passada por uma ruiva deslavada."  
"-Deslavada? Óh Parkinson, ela não é deslavada, garanto-te. É bem melhor que tu, em todos os aspectos. Agora deixa-nos em paz sim? Arranja uma vida."

Ginevra riu vendo em seguida Pansy aparatar. Moveu-se no abraço dele, de modo a virar-se para ele encarando-o.

"-O que foi?" - perguntou ele sorrindo.  
"-Devo-te uma resposta."  
"-Ah! Isso."  
"-Eu assino primeiro, não há problema."  
"-Pois. Um de nós tem que o fazer, não é?"  
"-É Malfoy, um de nós." – Respondeu soltando-se do abraço dele e pegando na pasta.

Draco fechou os olhos por segundos sentindo o coração bater como nunca tinha batido por uma mulher. Não queria que ela o fizesse. Queria que ela ficasse consigo para sempre. Mas porquê? O que sentia realmente por ela?  
Ginny sentou-se no sofá e pousou a pasta aberta nas suas pernas, lendo os papéis rapidamente. Pegou numa pena e olhou para o loiro que se mantinha de costas para si, e em seguida olhou para o papel novamente, antes de suspirar.

Aquilo era o que tinha que ser feito. Aquela estupidez acabaria, e o sentimento por ele também.

Sentimento? Desde quando tinha um sentimento pelo Malfoy?  
Suspirou fundo sabendo que na verdade tinha mesmo um sentimento por ele, mas não podia pensar nisso, tinha que assinar.

Quando Draco se virou viu que ela assinava os papéis lentamente, o que o fez querer queimá-los. Mas aquilo era o certo, assim aquele casamento idiota iria terminar, e ele deixaria de sentir aquilo por ela.  
Mas o que é que ele sentia por ela?

"-Aqui estão. Assinados." – Disse pousando os papéis em cima do sofá lentamente. – "É hora de ir embora. Adeus Draco Malfoy."  
"-Adeus Ginevra Weasley." – Murmurou ele olhando os papéis.

No segundo seguinte ela aparatava e ele não teve coragem para a impedir.

Pegou nos papéis e fixou a assinatura dela sorrindo. Ela tinha acabado com aquilo, e ele iria fazer o mesmo que ela.

Afinal era só mais uma assinatura. Não era?

_Fim do capitulo 2_

**N/A: Mais um capitulo….e o próximo é o ultimo….espero que tenham gostado deste também….e antes de mais…. Os agradecimentos:**

**Miaka: **ranking M só por causa de uma ou duas NC´s? E ainda por cima não assim muito fortes? Mas enfim….eu vou deixar assim….já basta a próxima ir ser NC….espero que tenhas gostado! JINHOS!

**Mah!:** eu não a acho original….mas enfim….desde que gostem por mim tudo bem. E eu não quero matar ninguém de curiosidade, garanto. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Mrs. Butler**: eles não gritaram muito…afinal só queriam mais sexo! Eu também queria se tivesse casada com Draco Malfoy. Espero que tenha ficado bom, mesmo sem gritos e tal. JINHOS!

**TheBlueMemory**: também é tudo isso o que eu mais gosto em D/G, acho que fica super bem o facto de ambos serem pessoas tão diferentes e às vezes tão iguais. E a minha inspiração ainda não voltou, mas agora eu culpo o stress da faculdade realmente. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Beca Malfoy**: não vai haver mais que três capítulos, garanto-te. O próximo é mesmo o ultimo. Espero que tenhas ficado bom este. Jinhos!

**.Srtá. Malfoy**: não espero ter demorado muito para actualizar, e espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Jessy Malfoy**: o bicho não pegou muito….isso é muito normal, e esta fic não é nada normal. Espero que tenhas gostado e tal. JINHOS!

**Stra. Malfoy**: eu continuei, espero que continues a gostar. JINHOS!

**Sah Rebelde**: não deu muitos problemas quando eles acordaram não! Afinal isso já é quase cliché, e não me apeteceu escrever algo normal…..a fic não é normal mesmo. Mas espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Bethy Potter**: espero que tenhas gostado, JINHOS!

**Ana gabi**: espero que não tenhas morrido de curiosidade e tal….e espero que também tenhas gostado…JINHOS!

**Gabii**: sim eu continuei!!!!

**Thaty**: o k é k é só fachada? Não percebi. Espero que tenhas gostado…JINHOS!

**Macah Potter**: não gerou muita confusa não! Desiludida? E sim, foi mesmo loucura eles terem casado mas enfim. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!!!

**Dama mary Potter**: espero que tenhas gostado deste capitulo também. JINHOS!

**Bem pessoal o próximo é o ultimo….e vai haver assim algumas pequenas surpresas e tal…..**

**COMENTEM!!!!!!**

**BEIJOS!!!!**


	3. Destino

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Destino**_

Suspirou novamente andando pelas ruas de Hogsmeade. Era tarde e ela já devia de estar em casa. Mas ela não queria ir para casa. Afinal ir para casa significava um apartamento vazio, passar a noite sozinha.

Fechou os olhos por segundos parando de andar, permitindo-se recordar a sensação que fora dormir com ele ao seu lado durante uma noite. A sensação de se sentir protegida, amada.

Tinha sido tão boa, e ela queria sentir aquilo para sempre, ao lado dele, ao lado de Draco Malfoy.

Abriu os olhos e abanou a cabeça. Não devia de pensar naquilo. Afinal ela própria assinara os papéis da anulação do casamento, há dois meses atrás.

Suspirou mais uma vez antes de aparatar no seu apartamento. Não havia mais motivo para se manter ali no meio na rua a vaguear.

Sentou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. Adorava aquele aparelho Muggle, afinal fazia que ela deixasse de pensar nele, pelo menos durante alguns minutos, até perder o total interesse pelo filme e voltar a pensar na única coisa interessante que lhe acontecera na vida. O indesejado e curto casamento com Draco Malfoy.

Foi afastada dos seus pensamentos pelo barulho irritante que uma coruja fazia contra a janela da sala. Levantou-se e abriu a janela reparando em seguida que a coruja pequenina era a de Ron.

Pegou na carta e abriu-a, lendo-a rapidamente.

"-Almoço de família amanhã. Era só o que me faltava!" – resmungou pousando a carta em cima da mesa e voltando para o sofá. – "Ver todos os meus irmãos felizes por causa dos casamentos. Raios!"

Mas apesar de não lhe apetecer ir ela não podia deixar de ir. Almoço de família na Toca era quase sagrado, nada de não ir. A não ser que tivesse uma boa desculpa. E ela não tinha. Afinal não tinha filhos, nem marido. Não mais.

…..

Era incrível como não conseguia esquecer a maldita ruiva. Incrível como durante aqueles dois últimos meses ele pensara várias vezes ir procurá-la e pedir-lhe para voltar.

Incrível como não tivera coragem de a impedir de ir. Incrível como não conseguia parar de se massacrar.

"-Hei Draco! Estás ai?" – perguntou a voz de Blaise ao seu ouvido, enquanto o moreno o abanava.

Draco focou o amigo e reparou que mais uma vez estava a sonhar acordado. Estava encostado à parede da sala, com um copo de Whisky na mão a olhar para o nada. Apenas a pensar nela. Em Ginevra Weasley.

"-Estavas a pensar no quê?"

"-Em nada. Porquê?"

"-Nada. Será que esse nada usa saias, tem sardas, é ruiva e cheia de curvas?" – perguntou o moreno sorrindo.

"-Não fales dela desse género." – Murmurou Draco olhando irritado para o amigo.

"-Eu sabia. Estás apaixonado por ela, não estás?"

"-Claro que não Blaise. Eu nem sei do que raio, estás tu a falar."

"-Ginevra Molly Weasley Malfoy diz-te algo?"

"-Não tem Malfoy no fim." – Disse Draco secamente caminhando até ao meio da sala.

"-Não?"

"-Claro que não. Há…há dois meses eu mandei os papéis da anulação. Tu sabes, eu pedi-tos."

"-Pois foi, pediste. E depois disseste-me que os ias tu próprio mandar para o ministério. Não foi?"

"-Foi. E eu fiz isso!" – respondeu Draco pousando o copo em cima da pequena mesa que estava em frente do sofá.

Viu quando o moreno sorriu e o olhou divertido.

"-O que é Zabini?" – indagou ele quase irritado.

"-Eu sei que não mandaste os papéis. Fui informar-me. Achei, estranho tu quereres tratar de tudo sozinho, mas enfim. Então ontem eu passei por lá e perguntei se tinham recebido essa anulação, e eles disseram que não."

"-Pois não, não receberam. E então? O que me vais fazer?" – perguntou ele exaltado.

"-Nada Draco. Mas quero saber porquê! É que tive muito trabalho para arranjar a anulação."

"-Eu gosto dela." – Murmurou ele fazendo com que o sorriso de Blaise aumentasse.

"-Gostas dela como? Muito? Um pouco? Imenso?"

"-Não sei. Não sei, ok? Eu gosto dela. Sinto falta dela, só penso nela, quero vê-la. Não quero que este casamento acabe. É isso. É isso que eu sinto."

"-Bem, gostas mesmo dela. Muito." – Comentou Blaise.

Draco suspirou e em seguida sentou-se no sofá, fechando os olhos.

"-Tens que lhe dizer!"

"-O quê? Estás louco? Ela não deve de querer saber nada de mim." – Disse ele abrindo os olhos e levantando-se do sofá na mesma altura.

"-Mas, ela precisa de saber que está casada."

"-Não! Eu, eu dou os papéis, e…"

"-Não podes."

"-Como?"

"-Passaram dois meses desde o casamento. Eu consegui os papéis mas eles tinham que ser logo entregues, pois um dia depois do casamento já não dava para o anular."

"-Quer dizer que eu e ela vamos ficar casados? Para sempre?" – indagou em pânico.

"-Sim."

Voltou a sentar-se no sofá.

Não era um pensamento assustador, esse de estar casado com ela. O único pensamento assustador no meio daquilo tudo era ter que contar a uma mulher que se julgava solteira, o facto de estar casada.

Suspirou antes de pousar a face nas mãos.

"-Bem, o Weasley também é advogado certo? E ele comentou com alguém que amanhã havia almoço na Toca. Podes sempre ir ao almoço de família."

Draco fuzilou o amigo com o olhar. Blaise apenas riu e em seguida aparatou para longe da fúria do loiro.

Assim que ficou sozinho ele olhou para a aliança. A aliança que durante aqueles dois meses o impediu de dormir com outra mulher. A aliança que o mantinha ligado a ela.

Tinha que lhe dizer. Tinha que o fazer.

E seria no almoço na Toca. Teria que ser.

…..

Estava sentada no sofá da sala da Toca olhando para os seus seis sobrinhos. Um filho de Ron, dois filhos do Bill, uma filha do Charlie, e as duas gémeas filhas de Fred.

Suspirou. Seu irmão Percy iria ter um filho nos próximos meses, pois a mulher estava grávida, George também, e a Hermione esperava o segundo filho.

Até a Chang estava grávida de dois meses.

Só ela não tinha filhos. E logo ela que sempre quisera ter três ou quatro filhos.

Suspirou novamente. Tinha que esquecer Draco Malfoy, afinal se não o esquecesse é que nunca teria filhos.

"-Ginny!" – chamou Hermione sentando-se ao lado dela.

"-Sim?"

"-Pareces distante. O que se passa? Não me digas que é por causa da gravidez da Cho."

"-Como? Da gravidez da Chang-Potter? Claro que não, porque deveria de ser?"

"-Bem, o Harry…"

"-Hermione, eu não sinto nada, mas mesmo nada pelo Harry."

"-Tens a certeza?"

"-Sim." – Respondeu exasperada abanando as mãos sem intenção.

O olhar perspicaz de Hermione fixou a aliança que ela tinha no dedo, e Ginny nem se apercebeu. Só deixou de respirar quando a cunhada lhe pegou no pulso e olhou para a aliança.

Tinha feito asneira. Não devia de ter trazido a aliança no dedo.

"-O que é isto?"

"-Uma aliança."

"-Mas, como?"

"-Não quero falar sobre isso!" – resmungou ela puxando a mão para longe da amiga.

"-Ginevra Weasley, tu estás casada?" – perguntou a morena chocada.

"-Não! Não mais. O casamento foi anulado."

"-Como?"

"-Nós bebemos demais, foi tudo sem pensar. No dia seguinte anulamos o casamento."

"-Quem era ele?"

"-Não tens nada a ver com isso Hermione." – Respondeu ela azeda.

"-Pensava que éramos amigas Ginny!"

"-E somos, mas…."

"-Diz-me! Eu não conto a ninguém. Prometo. Nem ao Ron. Vá lá Ginny diz-me!"

"-Foi o…"

"-Malfoy? O que fazes aqui?" – perguntou a voz de Ron bem alto.

Ginevra levantou-se e caminhou até à cozinha encontrando Draco parado em frente de seu irmão. Ela não saberia dizer qual dos dois estava mais furioso.

Aproximou-se do loiro e assim que o olhar dele caiu sobre ela, ele sorriu levemente.

"-Olá." – Disse sem graça.

"-Olá Draco. O que fazes aqui?"

Draco tinha a perfeita noção de que todos os irmãos protectores dela o observavam. De que os pais dela estava pasmos. E de que ela própria não estava a entender nada daquilo. Mas ele também não. Ele não sabia como tinha tido coragem para entrar naquela, naquela…._Toca_!

"-Eu vim….eu…." – não era capaz de dizer nada, seu senso de perigo estava ligado no máximo.

O melhor era não dizer nada relacionado com o casamento deles, podia bem sofrer graves consequências nas mãos de todos aqueles Weasleys com cara de maníacos.

"-Eu vim dar-te estes papéis!" – disse entregando a pasta que a ruiva tão bem conhecia.

Ginny pegou na pasta e sentiu o coração bater forte no peito.

O que significava aquilo?

Olhou para o loiro à sua frente, mas a expressão dele era neutra, não sabia o que ele estava a sentir, nem a pensar. Maldito Malfoy!

Em seguida olhou para a mão dele e viu a aliança igual à sua.

Olhou novamente para os olhos dele e viu que ele também olhava para a sua mão, e sorria levemente.

Será que aquilo era o que ela estava mesmo a pensar?

"-O que são estes papéis?"

"-Algo que eu não fui capaz de mandar para onde devia, quando devia. Desculpa, mas não pode ser anulado, só hoje é que soube que tinha prazo."

A ruiva riu levemente e em seguida aproximou-se dele.

"-E isso quer dizer que…?"

"-Continuamos casados!" – respondeu o loiro sentindo-se mais aliviado, afinal ela usava a aliança, isso era realmente um bom sinal.

"-Casados? Espera, ele disse casados? Vocês estão casados?" – perguntou Ron perplexo.

"-Parece que sim." – Respondeu a ruiva simplesmente antes de sorrir.

"-E é mau?"

"-Não Draco, não é nada mau."

Ele sorriu antes de se aperceber que todos os Weasleys o olhavam com um certo ódio, e com certa incredulidade.

"-Hum…." – Começou ele, olhando em seguida para a ruiva que entendeu a mensagem desesperada que o olhar dele tinha.

"-Eu e Draco casamos há dois meses. Uma noite, muito bêbados, e numa dessas capelas de casamentos instantâneos. É isso."

"-É isso? Como "é isso", filha? Tu estás casada!"

"-Sim estou."

"-Ele é um Malfoy." – Disse Fred.

"-Eu sei. E eu….eu….amo-o." – respondeu.

Dizer que o amava em voz alta, era muito bom, sentiu como se um peso tivesse saído dos seus ombros. Era aliviador.

"-Amas-me?" – perguntou baixo o loiro.

Ginny apenas se virou para ele e respondeu:

"-Sim. Estranho não é?"

"-Não. Pois, eu também….te amo."

A ruiva sorriu antes de passar os braços por trás do pescoço dele e o beijar.

A pasta com os papéis caiu no chão, os braços de Draco enrolaram-se na sua cintura, e se ela olhasse para a sua família viria todos com cara de choque.

Mas ela não se importou com nada. Apenas aparatou bem junto a ele, no apartamento do loiro.

Riu imenso antes de se deixar cair para cima da cama dele. Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. Não via piada nenhuma daquilo, afinal acabara de fugir de um antro de Weasley que certamente o queriam ver pendurado pelo pescoço no cimo de uma torre alta.

"-Draco!" – chamou a ruiva sentando-se na cama.

"-O que foi?"

"-Ainda não me disseste porque é que não me disseste antes que o casamento não tinha sido anulado?"

"-Não tive coragem. Pensei que para ti, eu não significasse nada."

Ela sorriu elevando-se, passando com os braços por trás do pescoço dele, beijando-o em seguida.

"-És um tonto. E eu amo-te. Estranho, eu sei? Mas, amo-te desde o momento, em que te vi acordado ao meu lado."

"-Eu também te amo ruiva. Passei dois meses sem ti, e foram sem dúvida alguma os piores dois meses da minha vida."

Ela riu, antes de voltar a beijá-lo. E se havia na vida algo melhor do que ser beijada por Draco Malfoy ela não sabia, e não queria saber de mais nada, apenas queria continuar ali, a beijá-lo, e a ser totalmente correspondida pelo beijo dele.

Quando deu por si encontrava-se deitada no meio da cama dele, completamente despojada de roupa.

Draco fixou o olhar no dela e em seguida pediu num murmúrio tão baixo, que se os lábios dele não estivessem quase colados aos dela não teria ouvido uma única palavra.

"-Não voltes a sair daqui, da minha cama, da minha vida!"

"-Nunca mais Draco, nunca mais." – Garantiu ela antes de sentir os lábios dele nos seus.

…..

Acordou sentindo uns lábios lambuzados no lado esquerdo da sua face. Abriu o olho esquerdo vendo o olhar cinza claro da menina loira que estava deitada ao seu lado.

"-Bom dia papá!" – disse a menina antes de gargalhar ao sentir o braço do pai puxa-la para si.

"-Bom dia princesa. Onde está a mamã?"

"-Não xei!" – respondeu a menina sorrindo e sentando-se em cima do peito do pai.

Draco olhou para a menina de três anos que estava em cima de si. Sorriu. Havia sido uma surpresa de todo o tamanho quando Ginevra lhe disse que estava grávida. Eles estavam juntos apenas há três semanas quando ela lhe disse isso, mas ele depois do choque, sorriu. Afinal a noite de núpcias deles fora muito mais do que bom sexo.

"-Não sabes onde está a mamã? Ela não está na cozinha?"

"-Nha! Eu vi, ela não tá."

"-Estranho não é?"

"-Xim."

Sentou-se na cama e em seguida vestiu o roupão negro por cima das calças do pijama, pegou na filha ao colo e saiu do quarto procurando a mulher por todas as divisões da Mansão, mas ela não estava em lado nenhum.

"-Mas onde ela estará princesa? Onde?" – perguntou ele à filha que apenas lhe deu o sorriso doce igual ao de Ginevra.

"-Fome!"

"-Tens fome princesa?"

"-Xim."

"-Céus. Mas eu….eu não sei onde a mamã está…."

"-Blaxa!" – disse ela rindo não se importando com o pânico do pai.

"-Certo…bolachas há na cozinha."

Draco caminhou até à cozinha e pegou o frasco cheio de bolachas de chocolates. Em seguida sentou a filha no chão e abriu o frasco, o que fez a menina sorrir e começar a tirar bolachas lá de dentro para comer rapidamente.

O loiro olhou para a filha e passou a mão nos cabelos loiros, em pânico. Onde ela estaria.

"-Papá! Blaxa." – Disse ela entregando uma bolacha ao pai.

Draco abaixou-se ao pé da filha e pegou na bolacha que ela lhe oferecia.

"-Obrigada princesa."

"-Pelos vistos tenho que me levantar cedo mais vezes para puder assistir a algo tão fofo." – Disse a voz da ruiva.

Draco virou-se vendo a ruiva encostada ao batente da porta com algumas rosas nas mãos. Claro, o jardim, ele não vira no jardim, e ele sabia que ela adorava apanhar flores na Primavera durante a manhã.

"-Mamã!" – disse a pequenina sorridente, levantando-se e correndo meia desengonçada até ao colo da mãe.

"-Bom dia Catherine."

"-Papá deu blaxa."

"-Claro que deu, teu papá não sabe cozinhar mesmo." – Disse Ginevra rindo em seguida e pousando a filha no chão.

Draco caminhou até ela e retirou-lhe as rosas da mão, pousando-as em cima da mesa. Em seguida passou com as mãos na face da ruiva e beijou-a.

"-Jinho…..jinho!" – disse Catherine antes de pegar em duas bolachas e sair da cozinha rindo.

"-Malfoy, sabes bem. Sabes a bolacha de chocolate." – Constatou a ruiva assim que o marido afastou os lábios dos dela.

"-Um motivo para me voltares a beijar."

"-Mas…Catherine ela…."

"-Ela foi para sala, ver aqueles desenhos animados que tanto gosta naquele objecto Muggle que tu me obrigaste a comprar por causa dos teus filmes. Ela está ocupada, e nós….também."

Ela riu sendo puxada pelo marido, antes de o beijar.

Era feliz, bastante, e tudo graças a um dia de azar e alguma bebida à mistura. Mas quem disse que o azar é mau? Não é! É sempre bom, pois depois do azar vem sempre a sorte, a felicidade, só temos que arriscar, cometer loucuras, viver a vida. Eles fizeram isso, e o casamento que deveria ter sido indesejado, tornou-se na felicidade de ambos.

**Fim**

**N/A: Acabou! Actualizei um tempinho entre faculdade, trabalhos de faculdade, recensões criticas, escrever para challenger, consegui um tempo para actualizar….mas infelizmente não vou conseguir responder aos comentários um por um….mas AGRADEÇO do fundo do coração todos os comentários desta fic, em especial os do capitulo anterior…..e espero que tenhas gostado….e viram, muitas acertaram, ele não assinou o divorcio….enfim, Malfoy!**

**Espero que tenham gostado…..e virão mais duas fics a caminho….uma meia fluffy e outra NC, ambas DG…mas não sei quando….**

**JINHOS!!!!**

**E podem ter a certeza k voltarei em breve……**

**COMENTEM!!!!!**


End file.
